Capture the Moment
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: She needed to tell them the truth. They needed to know. With all her thoughts of the past few years at PCA kept in mind, she started to write in the front covers of three different people's yearbooks. Rebecca centered. A oneshot. Jamesbecca, minor Choey


**Disclaimer: This is a Rebecca centered story. Most people hate Rebecca, but I'm not one of them. If you are a Rebecca hater and you're not going to have tolerance while reading this story, then please do me a favor and leave. I'm not into flamers.  
**

**

* * *

**

Her long, wavy tresses fell in front of her face, a look of concentration and complete focus gracing her face. She positioned her pool stick near the white ball, in hopes of it hitting into a solid blue ball. Rebecca barely heard her exhale. Then, _Snap! _Her digital camera flashed as she was in the lounge with her roommate and best friend, Amy, playing pool.

Luckily, the blue ball made it into one of the holes. She started shaking her head, biting down her lip to hide her laughter, "Will, you ever put that camera away, Becca?"

"Sorry, but if you don't mind, I want to take a few pictures in remembrance of the last few moments we have together at PCA."

Amy just sighed, giving her a "what are we ever going to do with you?" type smile and handed her a pool stick, "Your turn."

She took her pool stick, and focused her eyes toward the white ball, attempting to hit the white ball into a striped red ball.

Growing quiet, she pulled the stick back and focused on the ball.

"Hey, Rebecca," a voice distracted her and the white ball wandered aimlessly among the table, hitting nothing.

She groaned, "Seriously, I would've gotten that if you hadn't distracted me!" She looked up to see James Garrett towering over her. She wanted to badly pull her camera out of her pocket and capture this seemingly apologetic look in his hazel eyes.

"Well, if you're busy, I guess I can just text you later or something…" he trailed off, turning around.

She didn't know what compelled her to do this, but she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, a hint of surprise, amusement he wore playfully on his face.

"Sorry…what's up?" she finally mustered up.

"Ms. Wendell assigned me and you to label yearbooks. You okay with that?"

She had to clarify, "Just…us? You and me?"

"Yeah," he said softly, a smile showing, "Room B109 at 4:30. See you then," he walked off.

She rejoined Amy dreading whatever was going to tumble out of her mouth, "You like him, don't you?"

"Nah," she said apathetically as humanly possible, "we're just fellow photographers for the yearbook…and that's all."

She laughed, "Mhmm…I'm sure. Whatever you say."

Rebecca wanted to retort, but held her tongue.

---

A few hours later, she and James were side by side, labeling yearbooks. She watched him close his eyes as he pulled out a yearbook, and opened them when he flipped it open, reaching the blank white front cover.

"Jeez...what are you doing that for?" she finally said.

"What? I like a good surprise."

"If you want the yearbook to be a surprise so much, then why are you labeling yearbooks with me?"

He turned toward her. She could see him internally debating, a weird look on his face she didn't quite recognize. She braced herself for the worst. Chase got the same weird, distant look on his face when he was about to dump her.

Instead, "I like you. When I first cam here, everyone told me about you…to watch out for you, and I did just that. But then, we were in yearbook together, taking pictures and stuff…I saw you weren't like that at all. You're creative, driven, and a seriously talented photographer. You're tough, but once you get passed that, you're sweet and compassionate…I've found that you're really a great person."

As these words slowly sank in, she was overcome with confusion. She had absolutely no clue what to say to that. Then, she was so close…his face was inches away - his hazel eyes, his sandy blonde hair, his flawless skin, his soft-looking lips….all right there in front of her. Pure teenage lust took control, and she decided not to fight it, and for once, just go with it. She kissed him. And he kissed back.

"How is that for a surprise?" she whispered in his ear, and she saw a smile form.

---

She was just typing up a report in the lounge about a week later. Then, someone overshadowed her, and she stared up, expecting to see James, instead, she was gazing up into Zoey Brook's amber eyes.

She closed her laptop, "What?"

"Um, sorry to bother you, but," she stared up at her expectantly, "are you and James a thing now?"

"Define 'thing'," she said.

"You know…dating...going out?"

They had gone out on a few dates this past week. But what were they? A thing? She didn't know what exactly to say, "Uhh…um…" she stuttered, looking for an answer, "I guess we are…it's not official though or anything." _Why the hell am I telling her this? _She asked herself, and then got defensive, "Why do you want to know? Jealous?"

She sighed, like this was the most ridiculous thing on Earth, "No. I'm happy with Chase," usually hearing this would sting, but she felt no emotion of the stinging variety, "but me and James are still friends. He's a nice guy."

She nodded curtly, stating her silent agreement.

"Just wanted to say…I'm happy for you," these words startled her. She saw a true, genuine smile form lightheartedly on her face. Well…her beloved camera was just in her back pocket. Before she could even think of pulling it out, Zoey walked away, leaving her speechless.

---

A few days after her strange encounter with Zoey, she walked briskly outside on an unusually hot California day, the sun basking down on her back, and she felt sweat form on the nape of her neck. With thoughts of how hot she was and how she just had to get to English or Mr. Piper would kill her if she was late again, crash!

She collided into none other than Chase Matthews, former crush and now taken by Zoey…of course. Her English notebook and binder fell to the ground, and she rushed to collect them, and he did the same as well.

"I'm so sorry, Rebecca," he said. The urge to pull out that camera tugged at her heart more than ever as a flicker of remorse crossed his face.

"I'm over it," she found herself saying, as she slung her bag over her shoulder, hightailing it to English.

---

Another restless, sleepless night. As she lay there in her bed, she thought of how yearbooks were going to be distributed tomorrow.

Tomorrow, everyone would open up to the sports section and see all the action pictures, such as Vince Blake making the winning touchdown for the Stingrays. They would open up to the clubs page and see Jeremiah Trottman and Lola Martinez smiling brightly as the PCA Newscasters. They would see her best friend Amy smiling triumphantly in the middle of the drama club picture. Most importantly, they would all see the yearbook club photo, she and James side by side, proudly sporting their cameras. All the little moments…all the little glimpses into people's lives, all these captured moments would be viewable for everyone. The pride and glory of being in yearbook club would come alive tomorrow.

Then, she thought back to her surprising encounters with James, Zoey, and Chase. Then, she sat up. She knew where the boxes upon boxes of yearbooks were kept. The leader of the club had the key to the room they were kept.

She knocked gingerly on Bree Larson's door, right down the hall. She hoped she would hand over the key even though it was almost midnight.

Bree was one of the friend's she made from yearbook. She was pretty tough, a goalie on the soccer team, yet she could also be very relaxed and easygoing, and was one of the only people who ever really got her humor.

She heard someone pad over slowly to answer the door, "Yeah?" Bree answered.

"Sorry to wake you up if you were sleeping."

"Actually, I'm working on an essay that basically counts for half of my grade this semester. So no worries! What's up?"

"I need a huge favor…just to borrow the key to the yearbook club room."

She eyed her strangely, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…" why didn't she think this through? "Look – it's just really important! I'll do anything for you later! I just need to borrow it for a few minutes…"

She laughed, "Chill!" she dug around in her backpack, finally producing the key, "go for it! Just don't get caught!"

---

She needed to tell them the truth. They needed to know. With all her thoughts of the past few years at PCA kept in mind, she started to write in the front covers of three different people's yearbooks:

_James, _

_I probably could've waited until tomorrow to exchange yearbooks and stuff, but hey, it's midnight and I'm inspired. Plus, you said yourself that you like a good surprise ;)_

_What I really wanted to say to you was thanks…for what you said to me while we were labeling yearbooks, for kissing me back, and for the past week we've shared. Hell, thanks for a good portion of the year we've shared, side by side taking pictures for the yearbook. _

_But I have a confession to make: to tell you the truth, ever since you've come to PCA, I've been crushing on you. I tried to dismiss it though. I didn't want to make the same mistake…falling for someone who likes Zoey Brooks (did I tell you I dated Chase Matthews for a little while before Zoey came between us?). But to my dismay, I couldn't just forget about you anymore…especially when shortly after you joined yearbook. Then, this feeling became even harder to ignore. I grew to really like you and I think you grew to like me back. _

_You know how you told me all those things? Like how I was creative, driven, compassionate, sweet, tough, a good photographer? I didn't quite know how to respond. But I do now. You're caring, compassionate, sweet, creative, driven, and a great photographer…all the things I am to you. But that's not all. As my friend, all year, you've kept me grounded…you've kept me down to earth. Whenever I got too crazy or too stressed out, you kept telling me to be positive and brought me back down to reality. For that, thank you so much. _

_With that, I know we just became something more than friends two weeks before we graduate. Maybe that won't stop us. I hope it won't. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

_---  
_

_Zoey, _

_Okay, you probably don't want me to be the first person to sign your senior yearbook. Then again, if I asked tomorrow, you might not let me sign it at all. You probably hate me. Or maybe you don't, remembering what you said to be a few days ago._

_Anyway, I really wanted to say I'm truly sorry for what happened last year. I was just dating Chase over the summer... I didn't know he was still hung up on you. Sorry I was so jealous. I really thought Chase and I were great together and I was intimidated by you. I finally found someone good for me and I just didn't want you coming between us, being the home wrecker in our relationship._

_So then, I tried to reveal your secret tied to your balloon. I'm also sorry about that. Jealousy overpowered me and needless to say, I was still pretty bitter over the break-up. _

_I thought you completely hated me up until a few days ago. Then you told me you were happy for me and James. I don't think I really got the chance to say thanks, so I'm saying it now. I don't know where we're going, but thanks anyway._

_And I'm honestly happy for you and Chase. I'm over him. You guys make a better couple anyway. _

_I just needed some closure from the whole situation. I hope this letter gives a bit of closure. With that being said, good luck in college and beyond!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

_---  
_

_Chase,_

_If you think I'm still pining after you or whatever, you are so wrong. I'm over you. You and Zoey honestly make a better couple then we ever did. About time you finally pursued her. Obviously, even when everyone else in the whole world knew the feeling between you guys was mutual, you still couldn't tell her how you felt. Pshh. Real brave, alright._

_I'm with James now. It's funny…James is Zoey's leftover and I'm yours. But we have a lot more in common than just being Zoey's/your leftovers. Anyway, I've moved on._

_With that being said, good luck in college and beyond that…good luck in life._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

_---  
_

She couldn't wait to see their surprised, stunned looks on their faces. This time she knew she would be there to capture the moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Grr...I had a tiny burst of writer's block for a bit because of all the bad stories cluttering up the archive, making me depressed about the fandom going downhill. Please people! Put a little effort into your stories! And please, USE SPELL-CHECK! And it's not just on where I'm noticing this kind of stuff, but on other writing sites I go on! **

**Thanks to all the dedicated authors out there who actually put effort into their stories. A special thanks to Erika when I say this. She's been the most amazing writer on here and has put so many dedication and hard work into her stories and it really pays off! We'll be making a joint account soon and we have some collaboration stuff in the works, so be sure to watch out for that ;)**

**Make sure to view my livejournal for previews to some of my other Z101 stuff in the works. I'm pretty sure the link is in my profile somewhere.**

**So now, off you go to the land of reviewing, favoriting, subscribing and the like...you know the drill! And as you all know, give me something more than just a "love it!", "cool!", "update!", etc. I'm sick of it. I'm not asking for a HUGE full-blown 5 paragraph review, but something a little more than a three word or less review would be appreciated.  
**

**Anyway, hope you're all enjoying summer!**

**~Maddie  
**


End file.
